History of the Pokémon world
Below is a timeline of events in the history of the Pokémon world, primarily those established in the canon of the Pokémon games since these apply most to other forms of canon. There is also a separate timeline of events for the anime series as well as one for Pokémon Adventures. There are many stories and legends surrounding the history of the Pokémon world. It is not entirely clear if legends are true or not, but there are many hints in the games, anime and manga that suggest that they are. Please note that the below timeline is based on speculation and possible information from different aspects of the Pokémon franchise. Timeline Beginning of the This information is based primarily on the mythology of both the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. * In a vortex of complete chaos and nothingness, a single comes into being, which then hatches into , the first Pokémon in existence. Arceus then creates , , and , giving them power over , , and respectively. Giratina, as punishment for its destructive nature, is sent by Arceus to live in the Distortion World. Dialga and Palkia then succeed in creating the universe and Pokémon world and retreat into their own dimensions afterwards, with a point of access being at the ancient Spear Pillar in Sinnoh. * Arceus creates , , and , giving knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all living things that come into existence in the Pokémon world. The three dive into caves at the bottom of Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity in Sinnoh, giving them the name "lake guardians". * is formed by the pressure in the deep sea trenches, is formed deep inside the Earth, likely from hardened magma and earth, and is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Rayquaza proceeds to fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at Sky Pillar. *Kyogre and Groudon then proceed to fill the sea and create land, respectively. A chance meeting turns the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon world begins. This battle continues until Rayquaza quells it, causing Kyogre and Groudon to retreat to special caverns, where they until the events of Generation III many years later. The Red and Blue Orbs are created to prevent the reawakening of Kyogre and Groudon, and are left at Mt. Pyre for safekeeping. At this time, may have been plentiful and lived in large numbers. * Landmasses such as Mt. Coronet are created, and moves the continents, forming the regions, and creates the three titans, , , and , out of clay, ice, and magma, respectively. * The Sinnoh region is created around Mt. Coronet. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain is created due to shifts in the crust of the world and is formed in a pool of lava. Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs before falling into a deep slumber. Prehistory This information is based primarily on the study of Fossils and other archaeological remains. Some of this information is also based on scientific research. Millions of years before Generation I: * The earliest known prehistoric Pokémon existed at this time. It is possible that the Mew population may have decreased at this stage, as they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species. The first humans also appeared around this time. * is stated to have existed in primordial seas, with its eight legs at some point developing into its known eight wings. * 300 million years ago: An ancient version of was born. and lived in the sea. ** Team Plasma later used 's DNA to create an infinitely stronger version of it with cybernetic technology. * An unspecified hundreds of millions of years ago: begins its undisturbed underground sleep after its birth. It was born from deep underground temperatures and pressures. * 100 million years ago: Species such as , , , , , , and were supposedly widespread. They all ultimately went extinct, but not before Archen gave rise to bird Pokémon and Tirtouga gave rise to turtle Pokémon. ** A fossil is found millions of years later in Hoenn and revived scientifically by the Devon Corporation. ** is known to be the prey of . ** and preyed on . Only Carracosta is known to have eaten . * is said to have remained unchanged in over 100 million years. * 20,000 years ago the first was brought to life from a clay doll. * 10,000 years ago: During the last Ice Age, the population flourished, then decreased when the Ice Age ended. * At some point in the distant past, the population mutates due to unknown reasons and becomes weaker. * At some point after the Iron Age, Regigigas is sealed away in the Snowpoint Temple, and Regirock, Regice and Registeel are sealed away at various points across the Hoenn region after years of human worship. 3000 years before Generation V: * The Relic items are created. 3000 years before Generation VI: * The Kalos war occurred, the ultimate weapon was created underneath Geosenge Town, and AZ was given eternal life. This sets a chain of events into motion that leads to the discovery of Mega Evolution. 2500 years before Generation V: * The Relic Castle is built. ** The Dragonspiral Tower is known as Unova's oldest structure, though its age is unstated. 2000 years before Generation V: * is said to have taught humans how to make concrete using centrifugal force. 2000 years before : * Hoenn is plagued by meteor showers. A meteor turns the homeplace of the Draconid people into Meteor Falls. * The world overflowed with natural energy which and , in their primal forms, fought over. They ravaged the earth and were only calmed by after the Draconid people summoned it using a wish on a meteor at Meteor Falls. The people of Hoenn begin to revere Rayquaza as a savior. 1500 years before Generation I: * The earliest known system for writing is developed and used at the Ruins of Alph, Tanoby Ruins, and Solaceon Ruins. Archaeologists are currently unsure whether the nearly identical preceded or succeeded the writing system, but it is assumed they share some sort of connection. * The population decreases due to overhunting. 1000 years before : * A thousand years after the events at Meteor Falls, a meteor struck Hoenn, creating Sootopolis City. and reawakened to fight over the wellspring of primal energy which came from it. The people of Hoenn wished on to save them, and using the meteor, Rayquaza performed the world's first Mega Evolution and calmed the two. Sky Pillar was built in Rayquaza's honour, and the Draconid people promised to pass down the prophecy that in 1000 years the meteor would return - causing the events of the Delta Episode. 800 years before : * released life energy throughout the Kalos region and fled to a forest, where it went to sleep in the form of a tree. * absorbed life energy throughout the Kalos region and fled to the mountains, where it went to sleep in the form of a cocoon. Recent history This information is based on historic records. Hundreds of years before Generation I: * The legends of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs's past. Hundreds of years before Generation II: * The Sinjoh Ruins were built by two groups of people, from Sinnoh and Johto's Ruins of Alph. The site's architecture expresses a fusion of the two group's ideas and mythology. c. 700 years before Generation I: * Bell Tower and Brass Tower are constructed in Ecruteak City, and and perch at their tops. c. 500 years before Generation I: * The first is sealed in the Hallowed Tower for its unforgivable misdeeds. * The is built. * The guardian deities fought against and . * is created by a scientist who used the life energy of other Pokémon to create its , and is presented to a king's daughter. c. 400 years before Generation I: * Azalea Town in Johto is struck by a long-term drought. After bringing the rain back once again by ing, gains an honorable position in that town. * The Pokémon move is invented by a ninja. c. 300 years before : * Parfum Palace was built. c. 200 years before Generation V: * Village Bridge is constructed by a man and his after the river flooded the area. * The island that would become Liberty Garden was bought by an ultra-rich family and was hidden in a backroom. c. 150 years before Generation I: * Brass Tower burns to the ground, killing three Pokémon inside. Lugia flees to the Whirl Islands while Ho-Oh resurrects the three as the Legendary beasts and flies off in search of a . * The first Pokémon League competitions take place. c. 100 years before Generation V: * The warehouses of Nacrene City are constructed. * begin to appear in Chargestone Cave. * is discovered in an earthquake fissure. 1925 * Modern Poké Balls are developed from the research of Professor Westwood of Celadon University. c. 50 years before Generation V: * is seen for the first time when it appeared from far in the desert. c. 40 years before Generation III: * is seen for the first time in a crater. Several decades before : * Sea Mauville is decommissioned after the closure of New Mauville. 1969: * First humans land on the Moon. 12 years before : * is born. * is born. 11 years before Generation I: * is born. * is born. * The Litleonid meteor shower passes by Hoenn for the last time prior to . * TV Mauville is founded. 10 years before : * Wally is born. * Pokémon Centers in Hoenn are remodeled, removing the second floor and the Pokémon Cable Club. 20 years before : * The first Pokémon created by scientific engineering, , is created. Less than 10 years before Generation I: * The ferry S.S. Tidal is constructed. * Rotom inhabits an abandoned mansion in Sinnoh. Contemporary history From the Pokémon games: Some years prior to Generation I: * A team of scientists discover a new Pokémon (at the time) deep in a jungle in Guyana, South America on July 5. They name the Pokémon on July 10. , a clone of Mew, is born on February 6. Mewtwo escapes from and destroys Cinnabar Island's on September 1 and then goes to Cerulean Cave. * Sabrina's Gym is declared the official Gym of Saffron City after a Pokémon battle between Sabrina and the leader of the Fighting Dojo. * Giratina returns to the Pokémon world. * The Battle Resort opens in Hoenn. * Goldenrod Radio Tower is torn down due to being old and creaky. During the process, the Radio Tower Director comes across the Clear Bell, which he keeps for the time being. A new Goldenrod Radio Tower is built in its place. * Construction of the Royal Unova begins. One year prior to Generation I: * Professor Rowan goes to Kanto to research the myths of the region. Generation I/ / : * The events of Red, Blue, , FireRed, LeafGreen, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire: ** leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after his rival, Professor Oak's grandson, . After getting the eight Badges of Kanto, and defeating Team Rocket along the way, he then challenges Kanto's Elite Four and its current Champion, none other than Blue himself. After defeating Blue, Red becomes the , then ventures to the Sevii Islands to eradicate Team Rocket and help Celio to connect his Pokémon Network Center to the Hoenn region. ** / leaves Littleroot Town on a Pokémon journey shortly after moving to the Hoenn region from Johto by saving the local Pokémon Professor from an attacking wild Pokémon. At first, there is a deep-seated rivalry with Professor Birch's daughter/son, however, later on, the rivalry is with Wally instead. After defeating Hoenn's eight Gym Leaders and calming or , released from their banishment by Team Magma and Team Aqua, respectively, he/she challenges and defeats Hoenn's Elite Four and current Champion, becoming the Champion him/herself, much to the astonishment of Birch's child. He/she then saves the world from an incoming meteorite during the Delta Episode. Between / / and / : * The events of Pokémon Colosseum and occur. * Eruption of the volcano on Cinnabar Island causes destruction of the island's settlement, except for the Pokémon Center. As a result, Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader, relocates the gym to the nearby Seafoam Islands. * takes the position of Gym Leader in the now empty Viridian Gym, succeeding the former Team Rocket leader Giovanni. * retreats to Mt. Silver, training day and night, leaving Lance to act as Champion, while Lorelei returns to her home in , and Agatha retires from her position as a member of the Kanto Elite Four. This leaves three vacancies on the roster for Elite Four. ** Two of these vacancies are filled by Karen and Will. The other is filled by Koga, who abdicates his position as Fuchsia City Gym Leader to his daughter, Janine. * enters an Ultra Wormhole and is found by Nanu and Looker in Alola. * Extensive research confirms the existence of and types in the region of Kanto. * Baoba leaves Kanto when his is closed and begins planning to open a in Johto, as a replacement. * The Pokémon Tower is converted into a Radio Tower. * A Pal Park is opened in place of the Kanto Safari Zone. * and retreat to the region of Fiore to rest after their battle. * Giratina returns to the Distortion World. * A new is built in Sinnoh and Johto. * Professor Rowan returns to Sinnoh after four years. Three years after Generation I/Generation III/ (Generation II/Generation IV): * The events of Gold, Silver, , Diamond, Pearl, , HeartGold, SoulSilver, Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: ** / / leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm, bonding with his/her starter Pokémon on the way. A steals one of Elm's three Pokémon, and challenges him/her as Ethan/Kris/Lyra's journey across Johto continues. A revived Team Rocket, using plans formulated three years prior, enrages many , including a red one, at the Lake of Rage as they proceed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni, their former leader. They are defeated, and the new leader vows to never again re-form Team Rocket, and Ethan/Kris/Lyra continues to gather Johto's Badges, eventually gaining all eight and traveling to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau in Kanto. After defeating the Elite Four and their Champion, Lance, Ethan/Kris/Lyra then heads to the Kanto region to challenge its eight Gyms, which have changed from three years prior. After gaining all eight of their Badges, for a total of sixteen, Professor Oak declares him/her ready to travel to Mt. Silver, where he/she meets and challenges . ** / and leave Twinleaf Town in an attempt to see a Pokémon like the recently reported red Gyarados in the nearest of Sinnoh's lakes, Lake Verity. After being attacked by a wild at the lake, and using one of Professor Rowan's Pokémon to fend off the attacker, their journey begins in earnest, and both Lucas/Dawn and Barry challenge the Sinnoh region's eight Gyms to gain the Badges necessary to challenge the . Along the way, however, Lucas/Dawn is brought into many conflicts with Team Galactic, whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of the Legendary Pokémon and . Defeating the team and calming / / , Lucas/Dawn challenges Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion, Cynthia, and becomes Champion him/herself. * Hayley, a friend of Bebe, opens up a Pokémon Ranch. Approximately two years after Generation II/Generation IV: *The events of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness: ** Cipher and Team Snagem return to the Orre region, and create XD001, a supposedly unpurifiable Shadow Pokémon, but their plans are thwarted by Michael. Meanwhile, Dr. Kaminko and Chobin invent Robo Groudon and Robo Kyogre, and Professor Krane invents the Purify Chamber, where Shadow Pokémon can be purified more easily. Between and Generation V: * Construction of the Royal Unova is completed. Between Generation II/ and Generation V: * The who stole the Machine Part in Kanto returns to Unova, intending to reform Team Rocket there despite its second defeat, as he previously stated. He later falls in love and has a son, moving to Icirrus City. * Caitlin leaves the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier and returns to Unova, becoming an Elite Four member. * Team Plasma member, Dudley; creates in an attempt to create the strongest Pokémon in existence by altering an ancient insect Pokémon with cybernetic upgrades. * Team Plasma steals Hugh's sister's , and Hugh swears to one day get it back. At least three years after Generation II/Generation IV (Generation V): * The events of : ** / along with their friends Cheren and Bianca receive their very first Pokémon in the bedroom of / 's house in Nuvema Town from Professor Juniper. The three decide to leave Nuvema Town and go on a journey across their region of Unova, with Cheren wanting to learn as much about every kind of Pokémon possible and Bianca going against the wishes of her dad. Upon arriving in Accumula Town they encounter the nefarious Team Plasma who announce their plans for Pokémon liberation to separate Pokémon from humans. Hilbert/Hilda then battle Team Plasma's leader, a mysterious man known only as N who claims Pokémon are his friends. Hilbert/Hilda make a journey across the land of Unova challenging all eight Gyms and earning all eight Badges. After earning the eighth Badge, they travel to the where they defeat the Elite Four. Upon defeating the Elite Four, they discover that N has already defeated the Champion Alder and promptly summons his castle, destroying the Pokémon League Castle. Ghetsis, one of the members of the Seven Sages reveals that he had the plan to separate people and Pokémon so that he could be the only person in the whole world with Pokémon. After defeating N and Ghetsis with / N becomes sorry for all his wrongdoing and flies off to distant lands on his dragon of legend. Hilbert/Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca continue their journey in Unova and get recruited by an undercover officer codenamed Looker to discover and arrest the remaining six of the Seven Sages. After the arrest of all six, Hilbert/Hilda returns to the Pokémon League, re-defeats the Elite Four, then challenges and defeats Alder, becoming Champion of Unova. Between and / : * Hilbert/Hilda leaves Unova with his/her Dragon to look for N. * Bianca officially becomes Professor Juniper's assistant. * The Pokémon distribution of Unova changes drastically. * Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, and Brycen retire as Gym Leaders to train. * Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon become Gym Leaders. * Alder retires as the Champion, and Iris takes his place. * Five of the Seven Sages leave Team Plasma, and Ghetsis and Zinzolin form a new Team Plasma solely dedicated to conquering Unova. * A landslide seals off and a majority of , forcing another to be built. Another landslide seals off Challenger's Cave. * Significant construction occurs in Unova: ** The Cold Storage in the south of Driftveil City is replaced by the Pokémon World Tournament. ** A section of the mountain near Undella Town is constructed into a new town called Lentimas Town ** house in Undella Town is demolished, with new villas built in the town. ** The Marine Tube is built between Undella Town and Humilau City, connecting the two. ** The Castelia Sewers are made accessible on Thumb Pier, which lead to Castelia's park, or when flooded, to Castelia's back alley. * / moves to Vaniville Town in Kalos with their mother. Two years after (Generation VI): * The events of and : ** / receives his/her first Pokémon from Bianca in his/her hometown of Aspertia City. Together with Hugh, who hopes to take back his sister's Purrloin from Team Plasma, the duo takes on the new lineup of Gyms in the Unova region. After earning their seventh badge from Drayden, Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City, covering the city in unbreakable ice. The Shadow Triad takes the opportunity to steal the DNA Splicers from Opelucid Gym. Nate/Rosa and Hugh chase Team Plasma to Humilau City, where after earning their final badge, they confront Zinzolin, Colress, and the Shadow Triad at the Giant Chasm. After the Triad releases Hugh's sister's Purrloin, now a , Hugh tells Nate/Rosa to go ahead and confront Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis. Just before Ghetsis freezes Nate/Rosa alive with 's , N flies in on / , saving him/her. However, Ghetsis uses Kyurem's power to turn Reshiram/Zekrom back into an orb, then uses the DNA Splicers to turn Kyurem into Black/White Kyurem. Nate/Rosa knocks out Kyurem, causing the two Dragon Pokémon to separate, then defeats an enraged Ghetsis. Thankful, N suggests that Nate/Rosa proceed to the Pokémon League. Heeding his words, Nate/Rosa ascend Victory Road, defeats the Elite Four, and emerges victorious in battle with the new Champion, Iris. After returning home, Hugh's sister thanks the player for helping her big brother, and tells Nate/Rosa that she has been dreaming of a calling Nate/Rosa's name. At Hugh's suggestion, Nate/Rosa returns to Victory Road, finding a Zoroark that leads him/her to the ruins of N's Castle, where N and Reshiram/Zekrom challenge them to battle. After being defeated, N says goodbye to his dragon and releases it by asking it to turn back into an orb to give to Nate/Rosa. Nate/Rosa climbs to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, and faces / again, this time, in an attempt to capture it. ** / leave his/her home in Vaniville Town meeting Shauna and / |The player character not chosen.}} who invite them to join them for a meeting in Aquacorde Town. , and Shauna receive their first Pokémon from Tierno and a Pokédex from Trevor on behalf of Professor Sycamore. After delivering a letter to his/her from Professor Sycamore, they head on an adventure traveling across Kalos challenging eight Gyms in order to earn eight Badges to then challenge the . Along their journey they come into contact with Team Flare, an organization whose goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money. They try to do this by stealing fossils from Glittering Cave, siphoning electricity from the Kalos Power Plant, stealing the Pokéballs from the Poké Ball Factory in Laverre City, and attempting to agitate and capture an . Calem/Serena also encounters a mysterious giant called AZ on several occasions, first being on Kalos Route 13. After earning their seventh badge from Olympia, Calem/Serena are contacted by Lysandre, a man introduced by Professor Sycamore, who reveals himself to be the leader of Team Flare and his intention to use the ultimate weapon to eliminate all life in the world. Calem/Serena battle Lysandre first in Lysandre Labs and again in the Team Flare Secret HQ, before making their way down to the basement where they find / and battle them, before battling against Lysandre once more. Even though Lysandre is defeated, and Calem/Serena and their friends reason with him, he still fires the ultimate weapon. The blast the weapon emits destroys it and buries Lysandre and the HQ, ultimately disbanding Team Flare. Calem/Serena then heads to the Pokémon League where he/she defeats the Elite Four, becoming of Kalos. After becoming Champion, Looker contacts / to help him fight crime in Lumiose City. Between / and Generation VII: * Gladion flees Aether Paradise with a . * Sina and Dexio are sent to Alola by Professor Sycamore to follow . * and come to Alola to act as the bosses of the Battle Tree. * Grimsley and Colress come to Alola. * Lillie flees Aether Paradise with a , nicknamed Nebby. Two years after / (Generation VII): * The events of : ** / leaves his/her home on on a Pokémon journey three months after moving to the Alola region from Kanto. He/she receives his/her starter Pokémon from Hala and meets Lillie and Hau. Elio/Selene receives a Z-Ring at the festival inaugurating his/her island challenge, consisting of seven trials and four grand trials in order to become the island challenge champion. Along his/her journey, he/she encounters a group called Team Skull, whose members are misfits who failed the island challenge and aim to cause trouble, as well as another group called the Aether Foundation, whose goal is to cure hurt Pokémon. After defeating the leader of Team Skull, Guzma, at the Shady House, Elio/Selene travel to Aether Paradise, where he/she battles Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. Lusamine opens Ultra Wormholes across Alola and enters one with Guzma. Elio/Selene and Lillie evolve Nebby into / at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone and travel into Ultra Space, where Elio/Selene battles Lusamine again and bring her and Guzma back to Alola. Elio/Selene catches Solgaleo /Lunala after Lillie tells it that she isn't a Trainer. Elio/Selene climbs Mount Lanakila to its summit, the newly opened , where he/she defeats the Elite Four, becoming the first of Alola. A festival is held in Iki Town, and Lillie brings Elio/Selene to the Ruins of Conflict to battle . The next day, Lillie leaves for Kanto to help her mother. The International Police contact Elio/Selene to investigate and catch the Ultra Beasts unleashed across Alola. Trivia * The chronology of the games was confirmed by Toshinobu Matsumiya on Twitter in May 2014, but the tweet was deleted shortly after.archive.today (archived from the original) No further comments on the chronology or deletion of the tweet have been made by Game Freak staff members. * In , Zinnia suggests the existence of another Hoenn region, indicating a with parallel timelines. ** Additionally, when Maxie or Archie (in Alpha Sapphire or Omega Ruby, respectively) are met at the Battle Resort, they consider the possibility that they would have been the one to endanger the planet in an alternate timeline. ** The multiverse theory is later played with in in which Giovanni forms Team Rainbow Rocket with all the previous villainous leaders from universes where they had conquered or destroyed the planet due to no one being there in those timelines to stop them. References Category:Pokémon world de:Geschichte der Pokémon-Welt es:Historia del mundo Pokémon it:Storia del mondo Pokémon ja:ポケットモンスターの歴史 zh:精灵宝可梦世界史